


这个杀手不太冷

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [59]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti 无差杀手老吴和少年14设定来自电影这个杀手不太冷，剧情不完全。因为本人老早以前看的，不记得完整剧情了....。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	这个杀手不太冷

01.

麻烦。

Raul Gonzalez遇到了一个大麻烦。

坐在桌边的少年正把纯牛奶往装满麦片的被子里倒，纤细的双腿在桌子下面一晃一晃的，破洞牛仔裤刚好露出他红红的膝盖，五分钟前他撞到了床脚。他的金发留的很长，像有什么特殊癖好似的将它们打理的十分精致，乖巧的别在耳朵后面。Raul想着如果此刻他能拉开窗帘，打开窗户，让初夏的光和风通通钻进来。

但他不会这么做，杀手早已习惯了处处警惕，同样习惯了独来独往。

Guti是个不小的累赘。

然而这个累赘并没有一点自觉，他吃的麦片是Raul的，喝的牛奶也是Raul的，就连杯子上，都印着大大的"R"字。

"你应该去孤儿院，而不是跟着我。"

Guti眼皮都不抬，用勺子搅拌着牛奶麦片，好像没听到Raul的话似的，等他满足地喝了一口热乎乎的牛奶，才咂咂嘴说道："我才不去，我就是从孤儿院出来的。"

"这么说，刚刚被打死的，不是你的亲生父母？

"嗯。"

"那你的亲生父母呢？"

"我怎么知道，"少年耸了耸肩膀："我从来没见过他们。"

黑发杀手叹了一口气，真是个大麻烦。

02.

Raul上一次见到Guti，大概还是三天前的事。那个时候他刚刚杀了人，身上带着浓重的血腥味，这让他很不舒服，想立刻回到出租屋洗个澡。

Guti坐在走廊里，嘴里叼着不知道从哪弄来的烟。袅袅升起的烟雾配上他过于稚嫩的脸庞，充满了违和感。

Raul在经过他身边的时候瞥了他一眼，对上了男孩灼灼的视线，他注意到男孩的脸和脖子上有醒目的伤痕。

家暴，通过他对邻居一家人的简单了解，很容易便得出了这个结论。吸毒的父母，做鸡的姐姐，和这个小小年纪就打架抽烟的孩子，简直是把世界上最糟糕的事都拼凑到了一起。

但是这一切与他无关。

不对，应该说"本来"与他无关。

因为他的脚步停在了Guti的身前，不知道出于什么样的心态，俯身抽走了那根烟，顺便丢给男孩一根棒棒糖。

"别再抽这个了。"Raul生硬地说，他是个沉默寡言的男人——杀手的话太多，总归没好事。

Raul关上自家大门的刹那，抬头再次看了一眼走廊，Guti正不熟练地把棒棒糖的糖纸剥开，塞进嘴里，然后转过脸对Raul露出了一个古怪的微笑。

杀手隐隐约约觉得这是个大麻烦。

03.

"听着，你不能跟着我，太危险了。"

"我不跟着你会更危险的——那些家伙说不定正满世界找我，要杀了我呢。"

"他们找到我这来，我岂不是也会被杀了？"

Guti喝光了那杯牛奶，爬下凳子，光着脚走到他的旅行箱边，还没等Raul反应过来，就一把打开了它。

见鬼，他忘了这一点——

Raul在心里咒骂着，为了方便随时跳起来干掉可能破门而入的敌人，他的旅行箱放在家里时从来不上锁。

因为箱子里没有一件衣服，全是枪支弹药，甚至包括烟雾弹和手榴弹，还有一些Guti叫不上名字的武器。

看到这些，男孩没有害怕，反而轻笑一声："谁能杀的了你啊？"

好吧，Raul头一次有了挫败感，这小孩居然轻而易举地戳穿了他的伪装。

“你知道我是干什么的了，不可能带着你一起的。”杀手的话说的很直白，而Guti却没有生气，他拿起了一把没有上膛的枪，摆出了一个不知道从哪部电影里学来的姿势，瞄准了Raul。

“你教我不就好了嘛，”男孩转了转蓝色的眼珠：“蝙蝠侠有罗宾，钢铁侠有贾维斯，伟大的杀手Raul有同样伟大的——”

话还没说完，Raul夺走了他的手枪：“你想都别想。”

教一个十四岁的孩子如何杀人，无异于杀了他本身。而在Raul的原则里，未成年是他绝对不会下手的对象。

Guti撇撇嘴，穿上Raul的拖鞋，端着杯子走向了厨房。有点大的鞋子在地上拖拖拉拉，发出的噪音让Raul心烦意乱。

很显然，现在他甩不掉这个大麻烦了。

04.

Raul的生活非常简单，甚至可以说是有些单调了。除了“接活”，就是窝在马德里的出租屋里看电视。那个可能是上个世纪的古董电视机原本是一片黑白雪花点，为了分清楚他最爱的球队，他花钱修了一番，虽然修理工说还不如重买一台，但杀手先生还是拒绝了。

Raul还养了一株和他共享一个姓名的多肉，就摆在电视机旁边，另一侧是一个破旧的足球。整个屋子最值钱的三件东西放在一起，让Raul十分满足。

但是Guti闯入这个空荡荡的地方的第一天，就用Raul的宝贝足球踢坏了他的宝贝电视。

“我不是故意的。”

少年犯了错般抱着足球，哄了Raul一个下午。杀手先生叹了口气，又不能一枪打死这个小混蛋，只好干坐在单人沙发上，对着黑屏电视发呆。

“你就没有别的娱乐活动了吗？”

“没有。”

“太惨了吧。”

“孤儿没资格说我惨。”Raul没好气地说。Guti笑起来，黏黏糊糊地凑过去继续讨好：“我不是还有你嘛。”

“没有电视看，我们可以找点别的乐子。”

“比如？”

男孩托着腮想了想，突然跑进了房间。等他再次出来的时候，身上已经换了一件松松垮垮的白色T恤。

“你翻我衣柜？”

“谁翻你衣柜啊？你衣服就放床头搭着！”Guti反驳道，然后示意Raul闭嘴。他往前跑了两步，高高跃起，落下的时候张开双手，摆出了一个标准的庆祝姿势。

“Siu——”

Raul被他的喊声吓了一跳：“你乱叫什么？”

“哎呀，你不是喜欢足球嘛，快猜这是谁！”

上帝啊，还有比这更幼稚的东西了吗？

Raul老老实实地摇了摇头。

05.

不出所料，Guti用一种讶异的目光看着他："Cristinao都不认识，你看球费电。"

"我是马竞球迷...."

接着，那种讶异的目光换成了鄙夷。少年做了几个呕吐的动作，以此表达对同城死敌的嘲讽。他咬牙切齿地憋出一句："马竞的混蛋！"

虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧的，Guti还是想尽办法将这个游戏进行下去。他脱掉白色T恤(没有忘记把它叠好)，然后用双手比划了两个六，敷衍地晃了晃。

"你再猜猜？"

Raul皱起眉头，认真地回忆了一番，还是摇头。

"你不是马竞球迷吗？？"

杀手终于站起身，拍了拍少年的脑袋："我觉得我们有代沟。我看马竞的那会，主席还是希尔呢。"

还没等Guti来得及嚷嚷"不要碰我的靓仔发型"，Raul 就收回了手。他把Guti推到一边，蹲在客厅的空地上，笨拙地做了一个类似于射箭的姿势，有些期待地望着Guti。

"呃....."少年憋着笑绕着他转了好几圈，直到他实在撑不住地放下手，一屁股坐到地上，才大笑起来。

"虽然我不知道，但是姿势不错。"

Raul的脸微微发烫，他第一次和别人找这种乐子，犹如上舞台表演节目，还略显紧张。

"Fernando Torres的经典庆祝，我最喜欢的马竞球员。你看，我就说我们有代沟。"

然后，Guti又开始嘟囔着"马竞都是混蛋"之类的话了。

06.

作为从小被培养的杀手，Raul几乎没有体验过孩童间的游戏。他忽然来了兴致，配合着Guti玩闹了整整一个下午，完全忘了自己报废的心爱电视机和足球。这个在Raul的印象里总有些阴沉沉的孩子第一次让位于马德里贫民区里的廉租房传来了笑声。

Guti笑起来的时候，蓝色的眼睛呈现出一团温柔的火焰，他甚至还有两个可爱的笑窝，就连那头金发也似乎都在放胆的快乐中飘动起来。Raul注意到他的胳膊上有一道浅浅的伤，或许是上一次家暴，或许是在街头打架留下的，他也不去遮拦，好像把它当做一个玩笑。

这种时候他又成了一个单纯的孩子，嚷嚷着肚子饿，让Raul下楼给他买吃的。

“冰箱里有吃的。”

“我不要，我要吃棒棒糖。”

末了，还特意添加一句：“就是你送给我的那种口味的。”

Raul觉得，他的话一定是有魔法的，以至于自己听了心里莫名泛起一丝甜味，不再反驳什么，而是立刻下楼给他买一根也许要跑很远才能买到的棒棒糖，并且在心里担忧着："怎么能不吃晚饭，只吃糖果呢。"

07.

Raul的作息规律的简直不像个西班牙人，如果没有晚上杀人的必要，他肯定会在十点半躺到床上，回忆一遍一天发生的事，还有明天的目标。

"你是机器人么？"Guti趴在床上玩着他的卷发，Raul一反常态地没有挥开他的手。

"习惯而已，我建议你可以学习一下。"

"哼，你不教我怎么用枪，倒知道教我怎么早睡早起了？"

为了让Guti不至于沦落到睡地板的地步，Raul特意把原本堆满灰尘的小床拖了出来。花了好一番功夫才擦干净上面的可疑血迹。Guti却不领情，硬是嫌弃地把那张床踹回了角落里，然后挤在Raul身边不肯走了。

"你的床好硬噢，Raul，"Guti挨着Raul，自言自语道："我想要一个床垫。"

要床垫做什么呢？快要坠入梦乡的Raul努力思考着这个问题，床垫是给家用的，他的出租屋只能算作房子而已，也许他明天就要去纽约，去盖尔森基新，十天半个月都不回马德里。也许他的运气再差些，跳过繁琐的步骤，直接去往地狱。还把床垫留在马德里做什么呢？等着他沾满鲜血的灵魂有机会飘回来么？

以他的个性，一盆多肉，一颗足球，已经是全部了。杀手都偏爱做孤胆英雄。

可是Guti不依不饶的，一定要买一个床垫。

08.

在走进那个超市的时候，Guti忽然想买更多的东西，把那个被Raul弄的像个监狱的冰冷出租屋布置成真正的家。

在以前的那个家里，他没有自己独立的房间，跟做鸡的姐姐睡在一起。姐姐睡在脏兮兮的床上，他睡在脏兮兮的地下——地板当然比Raul的床要硬上一百倍。

那时他总会幻想着如果有机会，他要把自己的房间打扮成什么样子。

现在他觉得机会就摆在眼前了。

金发男孩的身影欢快地穿梭在货架间，把一件件从没奢望过的小玩意往篮子里丢。Raul压根不吝啬钱，在他看来钞票有时候都不如一盒止痛药好使。

他装了满满一篮子杂七杂八的东西，然后驻足在一排排床垫前，托着下巴打量它们，那认真的神色仿佛在为未来的新娘选钻戒。

Guti就是在这个时候碰到他们的。

09.

倘若早能预料到有这么一天，Raul说什么也得教教Guti怎么开枪，起码会把保险打开。

现在这个大麻烦一手捧着那颗多肉，一手搂着Raul的脖子，幸好他的小身板没多重，不然Raul肯定分分钟将他丢到地上。

"你便宜老爹到底惹了什么人啊！去个超市都能碰到？"

"别抱怨了，跑快点跑快点！"Guti缩了缩脑袋，一颗子弹擦着他的金发飞过去，把前面的玻璃打的稀碎。

Raul在心里后悔一万次，先是后悔给了这小孩一点点善意，然后后悔把这份善意带回了家。最后后悔让Guti一个人去超市，搞得现在他们只能像被追杀一样一路奔逃。

实际上Guti那死去的非亲非故的家人所犯的错和Raul半毛钱关系也没有，他真是自找麻烦。

经验丰富的杀手带着Guti躲到了街道的角落里。

"你在这里等会，我去把他们引开。"

"我不！"Guti抓住了他的衣服，吓得手都在抖，嘴上却依旧不服输："你他妈要是死了，我就真是孤儿了！"

Raul哭笑不得："我没那么容易死，再说我又不是你爸......"

Guti磨蹭了好一会，眼看时间紧迫，总算是松了手。

"我这么帅，才没有你这种爸爸，"他的金发黏在额头上，勉强挤出一个笑容："你充其量给我做个未婚妻吧。"

杀手踢了他一脚，拿着枪冲了出去。

10.

在Guti那些幼稚的幻想中，除了一个必须贴满皇马海报的房间，还得有一个成熟性感的未婚妻，最好是黑头发，西班牙男人都喜欢姐弟恋，尽管他还算不上男人。

"我觉得你挺符合的。"少年笑嘻嘻地把一根棒棒糖塞进Raul的嘴里，吊着胳膊的杀手先生哼哼了几声，翻了一个白眼。

只拿着一把手枪和那么多人火拼，他觉得自己没有死纯粹是上帝保佑。

"小孩子不要胡说八道。"

Raul耷拉着眉毛，掩饰那一点点不自然。现在他躺在破诊所的床上，这里看上去就像个会割肾的黑店，鉴于他刚刚摆脱追杀，要求不能再高了。

接下来他打算离开马德里，往北边去，他在德国还有一些人脉。

当然，"大麻烦"也会和他一起。

事到如今他没有办法把麻烦的Guti甩开，毕竟这孩子个性古怪，指不定要纵火打架，把孤儿院闹个底朝天。

Guti百无聊赖地蹲在那盆多肉前，手指有一下没一下地戳着嫩绿的叶片。一头金发在奔波中吹得乱七八糟，捶下来遮住了他的额头和眼睛。他的嘴里也含着棒棒糖。

Raul忽然意识到，Guti尤其热爱糖果和甜品之类的特别能吸引小孩子的东西，他的身上仿佛藏着两个截然不同的灵魂。

杀手的心陡然动了一下，他喊道："Jose，别玩它了，叶子都要给你拽掉了。"

金发的少年不满意地说了句什么，还是乖乖地收回手。他吃掉最后一口糖果，蹬开破球鞋，不顾Raul的疯狂反对，手脚并用地爬到硬邦邦的床铺上。

"该死，这床简直比家里的还要硬。"Guti难受翻了一个身，搂住Raul的肩膀，一条腿嚣张的架到杀手的腰上。

Raul深呼吸了三口："你能不能不要抱着我？"

"你比床软，"Guti理所当然地说。他缠地太紧，诊所的床铺又特别小，Raul的躲避以失败告终。

"明天我们启程去德国，我在那有栋房子，"Raul想了想，补充道："你可以买十个床垫。"

尾声。

在遇见Guti之前，冷血杀手Raul Gonzalez自诩孤胆英雄，莽撞地将坟墓看做唯一的归宿。而在那之后，他犹如找到了寄托，或者有了弱点，竟开始畏惧死亡。

Guti在开往德国的火车上仍旧喋喋不休地："这下，伟大的Raul有同样伟大的我了！"

头一次的，Raul没有反驳他。

END


End file.
